The Theremin Player, Year One
by Ravenstreak the Marauder
Summary: What if Peter never became a Marauder? What if, instead of Peter, someone else was a Marauder? Enter Rayva Kalayin, one quad-instrumental Metamorphmagus who somehow ends up as a Marauder. YEAR ONE. Oh also, this story is AU, meaning that not all events happen as they would in the books or movies. The only things that belong to me are my OCs and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, Mum get _off_!" I said, shrugging my mom's hand off of my shoulder. "I'm just going to Hogwarts! You'll see me again in a few months!"  
"Oh, I know," my mom replied, now fussing over my hair. "But something could _happen_ to you, or-"  
"Yes, and God forbid something _happen_ to me," I drawled. "Now _please_ get off Mum. I'll write, okay? I need to get _this_," I gestured to my ebony trunk, "onto the train."  
"Do you need help, sweetie?" my mom asked, smoothing my shirt out.  
I blushed. "No Mum, I don't, but can you _please_ leave me be?"  
My mom sighed. "Fine..."  
"Great! Thanks Mum! Bye!" I jumped onto the train, lifting my trunk on after me.  
I set off down the aisle, dragging my trunk behind me. I found a compartment at the back of the train that didn't have any older kids in it, and I cautiously opened the door.  
There were three boys sitting in the compartment, talking and laughing with one another.  
One of them, who had hazel eyes, messy black hair and glasses, looked up as I entered. "Hello!"  
"Oh-um, hi," I said. "I'm Rayva Kalayin."  
"I'm James Potter," he said. "And this is Remus Lupin," he gestured to the sandy blonde sitting in the corner, who grinned and waved at me, "And this is Sirius Black." he finished, pointing at the tall boy sitting next to him, who also waved at me, grinning roguishly.  
"Would you like to sit here?" Remus asked, nodding towards the empty seat next to him.  
"Um... yeah, thanks," I said, easily lifting my trunk up onto the luggage rack and collapsing onto the seat next to Remus. "Oh-before I forget, what's your favorite color?"  
Remus seemed confused, but he answered nonetheless. "Uhhh... blue, I guess. Why?"  
I turned to Sirius. "What's yours?"  
"Fuchsia," he said confidently. "What? It looks nice and it seems forgotten!"  
"Well, _mine_ is red!" James said pompously, as if it was something to brag about.  
I sat up a little straighter and concentrated. A second later, my hair was blue with streaks of fuchsia and red in it.  
They all stared at me for a few seconds, completely speechless. Finally Sirius spoke up. "Whoa," he said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a witch!"  
I grinned, morphing my hair back to its usual raven-black pixie cut. "Actually, I'm a Metamorphmagus."  
"Bless you," said James.  
"Thanks," I replied.  
"Anytime."  
"So what _is_ a Metamorph-thingie anyways?" Sirius asked loudly.  
"It means I can change my appearance and voice at will," I explained. "Oh, and they're supposed to be really rare." I added as an afterthought.  
"Ah. So how do you-" Sirius's words were cut off by a loud _thunk _that came from the luggage rack.  
I swore. "That was probably my theremin, hold on..." I muttered, standing up and lifting my trunk off of the luggage rack and setting it down on the floor. "Or maybe it was my concerta..." I continued, muttering to myself as I opened my trunk and rummaged through it, upsetting the carefully organized contents. "I think I left my turntable at home... did I? Oh!" I pulled out my theremin, as well as a large instrument case. "There it is!" I set the case aside, instead flipping up the antenna on my theremin.  
Sirius stared at it. "What... is _that_?" he asked me, staring at it as if it had grown a foot, or... something.  
"It's a theremin. Don't any of you play instruments?"  
"I don't," Sirius said. "But I've always kinda wanted to play bass guitar."  
"I play trombone," said James.  
"Oh really?"  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius."  
"I play percussion," Remus said quietly. "But mostly drums."  
"Cool," I said, examining my theremin and then flipping the antenna down again. "Well, then I guess I'm the only one here who's quad-instrumental."  
"Yea-wait, _what_?"  
"Quad-instrumental, Siri," I said exasperatedly. "It means I can play four instruments. Accordion, theremin, piano, and turntable."  
"Turntable?" James scoffed. "That's not an instrument."  
"I'm a DJ." I replied. "My parents are music freaks." I added upon seeing their disbelieving expressions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NINJAOFSNOWANDNIGHT! YOU HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY AND FOR THAT YOU GET COOKIES AND GALLEONS.**

**ENJOY. :DDD**

"So could you... play me something?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "It seems your mind is permanently gutter-confined... Fine. Theremin or concerta accordion?"

"Accordion, definitely."

"Alright then." I took my accordion out from its large case and held it up in playing position. "Ummm... what do you want me to play?"

Sirius appeared to have just noticed this small snag. "Uhhh... anything, I guess..."

I sighed. "Okay then." I began to play a Muggle song that I liked called 'Be Calm', by Fun., which is a band, obviously.

Check them out, they're really awesome.

When I was done, I set my accordion down and looked at them anxiously. "Did you like it?"

Sirius stared at me like I was crazy. "_Like_ it?"

"You're bloody _amazing_!" Sirius and James said in unison.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "You're really good."

I blushed, placing my accordion back in its case and flipping the latches shut. "I'm not _that_ good, surely..." I muttered, opening my trunk and putting both accordion and theremin back, shutting the lid. I stood up and lifted my trunk back onto the rack.

Just then there was a knock on the compartment door. A boy who had a small silver _P_ pinned to the front of his robes poked his head in our compartment. "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, so gather up your things and change into your robes."

"Will do!" Sirius and James chorused.

As soon as the prefect (James told me what the _P_ meant) left, I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So, I guess I'll just go to the loo to change or something..."

"Oh! Right!" Sirius said. "You're a girl. Well. Okay then. Come back soon though, okay?"

I nodded, smirking. "Will do!"

I swiftly stepped out of the compartment, my robes hanging folded off my left arm. I walked quickly to the loo, sidestepping the occasional person hanging around in the aisle.

That is, until someone barreled out of one of the compartments and knocked me over. "Owwwww..." I said, slowly climbing to my feet and studying the girl who had collided with me. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, hopping to her feet and smiling broadly at me. "I'm Sybil Raion, what's your name?"

"I'm Rayva Kalayin," I told her.

"Oh. So were you going to the loo?" Sybil asked me.

"Um. Yeah, actually." I said, smiling, although I was slightly unnerved. "I'm sitting in a compartment full of boys."

"Well, you're not the only one. I sat with Lucius Malfoy myself. He's a Prefect." Sybil said, walking to the door marked _Witches_ and opening it, holding it open for me as she entered.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

I entered the compartment again, lifting my trunk down for the second time. "You know, I really don't see why I had to leave," I said to the compartment at large. "I mean, all you do is pull the robes over your head."

Sirius grinned at me. "Better safe than sorry!"

"Riiiiight..." I replied slowly.

The train shuddered to a halt beneath my feet and all four of us joined the mob of people in the aisle, lugging our trunks behind us. "Maybe we'll get to Hogwarts by next week!" Sirius said over the noise.

"That's being a bit optimistic, don't you think Sirius?" I replied.

"Well maybe you're just a pessimist!" Sirius retorted. "See, we've already gotten out of the train!"

We were pushed out off of the train by the river of students. "What now?" James asked.

He was answered by a booming voice that came from above our heads. "FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! FIRS' YEARS!"

"Oh. Okay then."

We made our way over to the giant man that was shouting over all the noise. He was standing next to the shore of a large lake that shimmered in the light of the lamps surrounding it. "NO MORE'N FOUR TO A BOAT!" the man shouted, clambering into a larger boat himself.

"Well then!" Sirius said. He started running down the shore, looking for an unoccupied boat.

Remus sighed. "Maybe someday, he won't run everywhere..."

I snickered. "Not likely, mate."

We started to walk along the shore after Sirius. "Wonder where he went..." I murmured softly.

"Well, wonder no more Rayva, because he's over there windmilling his arms." Remus told me.

"Oh," I said, blushing. "Right."

James sprinted away. I sighed. "Well, we don't want to get left behind..."

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "So let's go-AAUGH!" I had seized his arm and torn off down the shore.

I sprinted all the way to the boat, Remus stumbling behind me. When I finally reached the boat, Sirius grinned at me. "Hey! Finally made it, did you?"

I smacked the side of his head playfully. "Yes, now move over."

Sirius obliged, allowing Remus and I to sit down on the small wooden benches in the boat. Remus winced, rubbing his arm. "That _hurt_, Rayva! You've got a strong grip, you know that?"

I pretended to blush. "Oh, how you flatter me so Remy."

His nostrils flared, and I swear his eyes flashed amber. "If you value your life, you will NEVER. CALL. ME. REMY. EVER. AGAIN!"

I grinned evilly. "Oh, a little touchy today, aren't we Remy AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Remus had shoved me into the lake.

I surfaced sputtering. "Ack! Oh it is _on _Remus!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the boat as well.

Unfortunately, he dragged Sirius and James along with him.

They all tumbled into the water. Sirius and James started splashing water at one another while I climbed back in the boat alongside Remus.

Sirius and James clambered back onto the boat, the latter still laughing and the former whipping his head from side to side, drenching us all even more.

I turned to avoid getting my face wet, and my jaw dropped. "Guys..." I whispered. "It's Hogwarts!"

"Really?" James's head whipped around. "Owww..." he complained, rubbing his neck.

We reached the other end of the lake, stopping with a small _crunch_ against the sand at the shore. I hopped out onto the sand after Remus, waiting while Sirius and James had a small contest to see who could jump the farthest, which was a tie because they collided with two other people, a redheaded girl and a thin, greasy-haired boy.

The girl stood up, glaring angrily at Sirius and James. She was about to start yelling, I think, but the boy put a hand on her shoulder. "No, Lily. They're not worth it." he told her quietly.

Lily sighed. "You're right Severus. C'mon." She flounced away, shooting a death glare back at Sirius and James.

Sirius snickered. "See ya, Snivellus!" he called.

**A/N: Hey! I'm gonna update tomorrow probably, mostly because A) I like writing, and B) I ended this chapter terribly, so... yay?**

**\\(O_O\\) (/O_O)/ \\(O_O\\) (/O_O/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BIG HUGE THANK YOU to SYBIL IN AZKABAN! GO CHECK HER OUT! SHE HASN'T POSTED A STORY YET BUT SHE'S A REALLY AWESOME INDIVIDUAL AND SHE DESERVES COOKIES AND CANDY CANES AND GALLEONS AND MALFOYS AND HONEYDUKES AND FIREBOLTS AND EVERY GOOD THING TO EVER HAPPEN BUT NOT THE MARAUDERS BECAUSE THE MARAUDERS ARE MINE! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**OH ALSO ZZZ4730 REVIEWED! THEY ALSO DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT SYBIL DESERVES BUT ALSO TIES.**  
**DON'T ASK.**  
**Oh by the way zzz4730, I really hope you don't think I'm overreacting... because YOU ARE A WAAAAAY BETTER WRITER THAN I AM!**

**Also, I need prank ideas... hint hint... You can REVIEW and give them to me, I don't want to plagiarize... It's no fun...**

**I know I said I'd update on Christmas Eve but I was at my aunt's and I wanted to get some sleep cause I woke up at like 5...**  
**Forgive me?**  
**Also sorry for the short chapters, I'm afraid that if I don't make them short, they'll be super long and I'd have like ten chapters for a million-word story. Or...something.**

**Guess what? I. Don't own. Harry Potter. If I did, this wouldn't be on FanFiction. It'd be a book, and Sybil in Azkaban would be one of my proofreaders.**

"_Snivellus_?" I asked incredulously as we trekked up the hill to Hogwarts. "Really? That's degrading Sirius. Please don't call him that..."

"There's nothing you can do about it now," Sirius stated. "It's his name and there's no changing it."

"But what if you're a Slytherin? That git's sure to be one, and you'll share a dorm. What then?"

Sirius grimaced. "Rayva, please don't talk like that. I don't _want_ to be a Slytherin. If I am one, I'll- I'll leave."

"And go where, exactly?"

"Ummm... I'll stay with Hagrid."

"There are several flaws in that plan," I pointed out as we entered Hogwarts. "But I'll tell you later."

We all piled into the entrance hall, where a tall, severe-looking woman in dark green robes ushered us all into a room to the left of the front doors. "Wait here until I come to retrieve you." she said, and walked away, shutting the door behind us.

Whispering immediately broke out, and James turned to face us with a mischievious glint in his eye. "You know," he started, glancing around and leaning in conspiratorially, "I think it'd be pretty boring just standing around _waiting_, don't you?"

I grinned along with Sirius. "Prank?"

"Exactly."

"But what do we do?"

"I... have no idea."

I made my eyes bright red and glared. "Then why'd you get my hopes up?" I asked aggressively.

James gasped. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "Rayva, how threatening can you make yourself look?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I was thinking that you could scare Snivellus."

"No," I said flatly. "I'm not going to terrorize someone you don't like just for the fun of it. And I don't really believe that that's _thinking_. That's the worst prank idea I've ever heard." I made my eyes violet again and sighed. "It's the only one we have at the moment though. I could terrorize the whole room though, I'd do that. Oh look, there's Sybil- be right back." I wove through the crowd searching for the familiar dirty blonde hair that I was sure I saw.

Finally, I found her lurking at the back of the room. "Hey Sybil!" I said, sidling up next to her nd leaning against the wall. "What House d'you think you're going to be in?"

She looked at me. "Think? I'm going to be in Slytherin, I already know that. What about you? Please don't say Hufflepuff."

I snickered. "'I want to be in Hufflepuff!' Said no wizard ever. No, I'm hoping for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but both my parents were Gryffindors, so I'll probably end up there..."

"Yeah... Oh no, hide me!" Sybil ducked behind me.

"What?" I asked, glancing across the room.

"I saw Amber. She's a girl my father made me socialize with, but she's like a coconut Easter egg- Pretty and appealing on the outside but completely gross and disgusting on the inside."

I grinned appreciatively. "Nice analogy. Oh, I should probably get back to James. He wanted my help on a prank, and I don't want him to kill everyone looking for me." I tugged Sybil over to where James, Sirius and Remus were (thankfully missing Amber), and smiled sweetly at James. "Actually," I said to him. "Can we prank someone in particular? Not Snape," I added hurriedly, seeing James' and Sirius's vicious expressions, "Amber. Care to explain, Sybil?" I motioned for her to start talking.

"Well," Sybil began, "Amber Veniam is a girl Father made me socialize with. She's a coconut Easter egg individual, and she OH MY GOD RAYVA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Sybil yelled, shoving me away from her.

I stumbled away from her, my spiky bright red hair falling into my eyes. "What the hell Sybil? Really-oh bugger," I muttered, havng just realized my hair had changed on its own. "I forgot to tell you. I'm a Metamorphmagus."

**A/N: REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND.**

**\\(O_O\\) (/O_O)/ \\(O_O\\) (/O_O)/ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing against Hufflepuff, but it's true that no one aspires to be a Hufflepuff...**  
**Also I've got a poll up. Check it out?**

**Disclaimer: The chocolate under my mattress says I don't own Harry Potter. It's also telling me to run because it was Remus's until I took it, so here's the chapter!**

"And what, pray tell, is a Metamorphmagus?" Sybil asked, glaring at me.

"It means I can change my appearance at will," I explained, brushing my robes off automatically. "And I generally don't like it when people push me around, _especially_ not when there's a chance of me tripping over a trunk and breaking my leg."

"Makes sense." Sybil said, although she still seemed suspicious. "Also, your eyes are bright red, you might wanna change that."

"Okay. Short or long?"

"_Excuse _me?"

"Short or long?"

Sirius snickered.

"Go bleach your mind, Sirius, before I do it for you," Sybil said threateningly. "Long, I guess. Why?"

I concentrated, fully aware of Sybil eyeing me warily. My hair was now ombre, purple at the top that faded into black at the ends. It was one long, straight curtain that fell to my waist, and my eyes were back to their customary shade of violet.

"You sure do seem to like the color purple," James commented lightly, examining the sleeve of his robes.

I shrugged. "I feel like it suits me. Now weren't we going to terrorize a coconut Easter egg?"

"We _were_," Sybil began, cutting James off, "But I've got a feeling that the lady from earlier might be back soon."

As if on cue, the severe-looking lady entered the room again. "Please form a single-file line and follow me." she said, and swept out of the room.

We all managed to form one long, winding line. Sirius, Remus, James, Sybil and I were in the middle near the front.

"Speak of the devil, and she doth appear," I muttered to Sybil, causing her to giggle and then hastily cover her mouth.

The long line snaked into an enormous hall with four long tables. Students crowded all of them, talking and laughing.

The severe-looking woman was standing at the front of the hall, behind a three-legged stool with an old, patched wizard's hat perched on it.

All talking ceased as a long rip that resembled a mouth opened and the het began to sing.

"_Welcome one, welcome all_  
_And listen to my song_  
_For it's my job to Sort you_  
_So you'd be wise to play along_

_I might place you in Gryffindor_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart_  
_Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw_  
_Where they are very wise and smart_

_I could place you in Hufflepuff_  
_Where they are just and true_  
_Or maybe Slytherin's the place for you_  
_Where everyone is cunning_

_So put me on, don't hesitate_  
_To let me Sort you to_  
_The House where you just might belong_

_And let the Sorting now begin!_"

The hall burst out into applause and the woman standing behind the hat pulled out a long scroll. She unrolled it and began reading names. "Abercrombie, Fitch!" she called. I heard some of the Muggle-borns snicker. A small, brown-haired boy nervously walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on his head.  
The hat sat there for about five seconds, and then it opened its mouth and shouted, "_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

The table to the right of the line burst into cheers and applause, and Abercrombie got up, placed the hat on the stool, and darted over to the table that I'm assuming was Hufflepuff, and sat down amid cheers and pats on the back and handshakes.

The woman continued calling names. Occasionally a person would take longer than normal to get Sorted, but for the most part it was pretty quick.

There were three Ravenclaws, four more Hufflepuffs, and a Slytherin before "Black, Sirius" was called. Sirius walked confidently up to the hat and put it on. The hat took about thirty seconds before it shouted "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

The Slytherin table had all stood up to cheer before he was even Sorted, and they sat down confusedly. One of them shouted, "But he's a Black! He _has_ to be in Slytherin!" which earned her several glares.

Sirius went over to the table farthest away from the Slytherin table, and got what sounded like the loudest applause yet.

I tuned out the next names until Evans, Lily was called. The redhead from earlier got Sorted into Gryffindor almost before the Hat touched her head.

After about twenty or so more names, Kalayin, Rayva was called and I walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on.

_Well hello there..._ a little voice said. _Now where should I put you..._

_Wait,_ I thought. _You're the Sorting Hat._

_Yes, I am. Now let's see... loyal... but not exactly Hufflepuff material... not ambitious enough for Slytherin..._

_I'm honored that you think so highly of me sir,_ I thought sarcastically.

_Smart and witty, but not studious enough..._

_Oh come on, now you're just insulting me!_

_But lots of bravery... yes... I think that you belong in-_

_Wait, you can think? Who would've thought!_

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" the Hat shouted.

"Oh. Alright then." I muttered under my breath as I took the hat off and walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Sirius and turning my attention back to the Sorting because Lupin, Remus had just been called.

Remus was deathly pale, but color flooded his face when the Hat shouted Gryffindor. He darted over and sat down on my other side. "Hey," he said quietly. "Look at your sleeve."

I did, and I gasped audibly as I realized that there was a red stripe near the end of each of my sleeves, as well as Sirius's and Remus's. The inside of our robe hoods was also red, and Sirius looked at his sleeve curiously. "Interesting..." he murmured. "Oh look! It's James!"

James walked confidently up to the stool, and the hat was on his head for what seemed like less than a second before it yelled, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"  
He strode confidently over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on Sirius's other side. "Did you notice yor sleeves?" Remus asked him.

"What?" James looked at his left sleeve. "Oh. Neat." He turned his attention back to the Sorting.

"Raion, Sybil!"

Sybil strode up and sat down confidently. She put the Hat on...  
...And took it off again because it took all of half a second to Sort her into Slytherin.

Sybil grinned, casting a fleeting glance over at the Gryffindor table as she sat down next to a tall, long-haired platinum blonde who I guessed was Lucius Malfoy.

"Snape, Severus!"

The boy from earlier walked up to the Hat, his head bowed. He sat down and put the Hat on, trembling slightly.  
The Hat seemed to hesitate, thinking about where to put him. After about a minute of waiting, the Hat shouted, "_SLYTHERIN!_" and he smiled, but the smile dropped when he glanced at Lily Evans. He walked slowly over to the Slytherin table frowning.

"You know what?" I muttered quietly to myself. "Screw this." I looked down the table, seeing a pair of dark brown-haired twins whispering quietly to each other. "Hey!" I whisper-yelled, drawing their attention. "Can I borrow one of your ties?"

They both looked at me like I was crazy, and then they looked at each other. One of them took off his tie and handed it to me, leaning around a pair of second-years. "You better give it back," he whispered to me.

"Sure," I replied, slinging the tie around my own neck.

I closed my eyes for a second, fully aware of the twins staring at me, and almost unconsiously, I began to work.

After about fifteen seconds, I finished and looked down at the tie, grinning to myself. A perfect Trinity knot.  
I loosened it and handed it back to the twin, still smiling happily.  
It was then that I noticed the crowd of Gryffindors all staring at me.

"Veniam, Amber!"

A clearly prissy girl with amber hair sashayed up to the stool, sat down, and put the Hat on.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

She took off the Hat and smiled sweetly, although I could plainly see that it was fake, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down on Remus's other side.

I caught a glimpse of Sybil silently pumping her fist, and she grinned apologetically and shrugged her shoulders when I caught her eye.

A tall, clearly old man with extremely long silver hair and a beard of equal length stood up. "I have announcements, but first I think it wise to tell you all something." He paused, and I got the feeling that he was looking straight at me. "Tuck in!"

"Whoa..." I said quietly. The serving dishes on the table were suddenly filled with food- lamb, beef, vegetables, if you can think of something, then chances are it was there.

I grinned and started to fill my plate with anything I could reach. I saw that Sirius and James were doing the same, but Remus looked slightly sick at all the food. "Hey," I said quietly to him. "Something wrong?"

He blushed a little bit. "Oh- um...no. What gave you that idea?"

"You look kinda sick."

He glanced up at the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky outside. An almost-full moon hung suspended in the sky, surrounded by millions of twinkling stars.

"Must suck to be a werewolf," I commented lightly, turning back to my food.

Remus froze. "What?"

"Must suck to be a werewolf," I repeated, turning to him. "Since the moon is almost full. You... do know how being a werewolf works, right?"

A ghost of a grin flitted across his face. "Yes, I do." He turned back to the food, grabbing some beef. "More than you would think," he murmured to himself. I don't think he knew I heard him, but my food was in danger of being taken by Sirius, so I let it drop.

Almost as soon as I had finished eating, the food shimmered and disappeared, only to be replaced by tons of desserts.

This time, Remus went straight for the chocolate. I turned to him, amused slightly. "Chocoholic?"

"You... could say that..." he replied, munching on a brownie.

I grabbed a white chocolate-macadamia nut cookie and started nibbling on it, staring at Amber, who was snobbily taking snobby little bites of fat-free strawberry mousse.

Amber caught my eye and grinned this huge, fake grin. "Hello," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rayva Kalayin," I said, casually changing my eyes to an ice blue. "And you're Amber Veniam, enemy of my friend Sybil Raion."

She stared at me. "Weren't your eyes purple just a second ago?"

"Yes, they were," I replied, rapidly changing my eye color from blue, to green, to brown, to hazel, and then finally settling on a bright grey. "And now they're grey."

She got this evil, almost _greedy_ look in her eye. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Oh yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. "Even if I _could_ teach someone how to be a Metamorphmagus, I wouldn't teach _you_."

Amber narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because I generally don't tolerate evil snobby arses who try to take advantage of people."

"Then why do you think that Sybil Raion is your friend?" Amber asked, grinning maliciously. "She's a Raion."

"Well firstly because she doesn't like you, so she must have very good taste in picking friends," I started, seeing her eyes harden, "And also because you're just an evil b-" (I called her something that made everyone in the vicinity stop and stare at me) "- who thinks she's so great and on this high pedestal, when really, you're just a bully who's lower than everyone else."

"And what would give you _that_ horrible assumption?"

I blinked slowly, changing my eye color to bright red in an effort to intimidate her. "Because I'm a Legilimens."

Remus, who had been watching this whole 'argument' silently, turned to look at me incredulously. "Wait, _what_?"

"Not a very good one," I muttered to him, turning away from Amber, "But she was thinking about all of her... 'victims'... so it wasn't that hard to see who she really is."

**A/N: Hey! So this chapter is WAAAY longer than my normal ones, and I really need reviews, so... and I really don't want to do this... I won't be uploading until I get at LEAST one more review.**  
**I CRAVE REVIEWS!**  
**Also let me know what you like and don't like, and if you have any ideas or people that you want making an appearance in the story, let me know.**  
**Thanks!**

**\\(O_O\\) (/O_O)/ \\(O_O\\) (/O_O)/ \\(O_O\\)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! The song that the Sorting Hat sang was mine, obviously, and it was really terrible, but... oh well!**  
**Also I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating for, like, a month... My computer went insane, and school was hectic, and... will you forgive me?**  
**Any songs mentioned aren't mine. They're also really awesome, so check them out!**

Remus nodded. "That's still cool though. Oh- Professor Dumbledore." He turned his attention back to the front as the desserts shimmered and disappeared.

The man- no, Professor Dumbledore- stood up and smiled at us. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I would like to tell you all a few things. First, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Secondly, the caretaker, Mr. Flich, has asked me to remind all students that being out after curfew is not allowed. And finally, please give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Naye!" A tallish woman with a round face, dark reddish hair, and brown eyes stood up and bowed politely, then sat back down.  
All of the benches moved back with a deafening crunchy noise, and everyone made their way to the pileup at the large double doors... some faster than others.

Sirius turned to me with a confused expression. "Where did you learn to tie a Trinity knot?"

I stared at him. "You know what a Trinity knot is?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a Black, remember? I have to learn lots of random useless things like that."

"I know several random things that would normally be useless."

"Why?"

"I went through several different phases as a kid."

"Explain."

"I can sing, sew, embroider, knit, cook, make rubber-band bracelets, speak and read Japanese, find a song theme for pretty much anyone, play four instruments- actually, that one was my parents' fault- and tie a tie about twenty different ways."

"Including a Trinity knot- wait, did you say that you could find a theme for anyone?"

"ALMOST anyone," I corrected as we exited the Hall and started following a group of older Gryffindors. "But yeah."

"So what's my theme?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"You? Trouble, by Pink." I answered confidently.

"Never heard of it."

"That's because it's a Muggle song," I told him. "But if you want, I can find a way for you to listen to it."

"Sure."

The crowd of Gryffindors stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked.

"Hungarian Horntail!" two voices answered in unison, and the portrait swung open to reveal a circular hole, which everyone started clambering through.

I saw the twins from dinner going through the portrait hole, and I darted past Amber and hopped through, Remus, Sirius, and James right behind me.

I saw the twins heading for the staircase. "Hey!" I called, hoping to stall them so I could catch their names. They turned around and looked at me quizzically. "What're your names?"

"I'm Fabian," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Gideon." the one on the right finished.

"What's yours?" they asked me in unison.

"I'm Rayva Kalayin," I said. "This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter."

"Great!" Fabian said.

"And now we really must be going. Things to do, people to prank, that kind of thing." Gideon said, and the two of them ascended the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"Oookay then..." Sirius said slowly. "That was strange..." He started up the stairs, and looked back down at me from about halfway up. "Rayva, come up here when you can show me that song."

I huffed, starting to climb the other set of stairs leading to the girls' dorms. "Okay, _dad_."

When I reached the top of the stairs, there was a door marked _First Year Girls' Dormitories_. I opened it slightly nervously, seeing three four-poster beds in it, with red and gold hangings.

My trunk was at the foot of the bed closest to the door, and I opened it, removing my Muggle laptop, which was charmed to have access to the Internet, be fast, not need charging, and to not short out when around lots of magic. It took my parents around two weeks to charm it to do all that, and they gave it to me on April first, my eleventh birthday.  
I also removed my ebony wand, noting as I did that all my ties had changed to Gryffindor colors. I grabbed one as I closed and latched my trunk, throwing it around my neck as I descended the stairs and re-entered the common room.

Remus and James were nowhere to be found, so I went up the other staircase, finding a door that was essentially the same as the door to my dorm room, except it said _Boys' Dorm_ instead of _Girls' Dorm_. I decided to open it without knocking, figuring they wouldn't be changing for a while.

I was right, thankfully. Sirius looked up when I entered, my laptop under one arm. "Hey!" he said, coming forward to take the laptop. "What's this?"

"It's how you're gonna listen to the song I picked for you," I replied, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey!" Sirius threw a pillow at me. "Get off of my bed Ray."

I ducked the pillow, grinning, and proceeded to sprawl across his entire bed. "Nope. I'm staying right on this bed."

"Have it your way then." Sirius flopped down on top of me, effectively pinning me to the bed.

"Goddamit."

"Wonder what would happen if I fell asleep here?"

"You'd die, Sirius. Now get off."

"Not a chance."

"Would you like me to ouch you?"

"No..."

"Then move."

"Fine." Sirius rolled off and landed with a thump on the floor. He sat up wincing and rubbed his head. "There. Are you happy?"

I smiled. "Very. Now can I have my laptop?"

Remus handed it to me. "Thank you, Remus," I said politely, opening the top. Sirius, Remus, and James all crowded around me as I opened the browser, going to the 'Most Visited' page, which was YouTube, and typing in 'Trouble Pink lyrics' in the search bar.

I clicked on the second video that popped up, and the song began to play.

"Wait. This is sung by a girl!" Sirius cried. "Why did you pick this song- oh." He had begun to listen to the lyrics. "This isn't half-bad..."

"What's my song?" James asked me.

I grinned, typing in 'Everybody Loves Me OneRepublic lyrics', and clicking on the first result.

James listened to the entire thing with a huge smile on his face. "Yep. This is my song!" he said happily.

"Oh no," I murmured to Remus. "I've set his ego in motion, haven't I?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "Do I have a song?"

"Well, yeah," I said, pausing James's song (amid protests) and typing in 'High School Never Ends Bowling For Soup lyrics' and clicking on the fourth result.

"'Bowling For Soup?" Sirius said incredulously. "That's an awesome band name!"

"Catchy," Remus muttered as he listened.

"And completely true!" James interjected, laughing.

"And I like the drums..."

"Yup."

"What's a high school?" Sirius asked me.

"It's an American Muggle thing," I answered, rolling my eyes.

James turned to me. "Do you have a song?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "But I want to explore around the castle... and it would be nice to get some sleep tonight..."

"What's your song?" Remus asked quietly.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Don't know why, but..." I sighed. "Fine then!" I typed in 'How Bad Can I Be Lorax', and clicked on a random lyric video.

"Huh," was all Remus had to say as the song played.

"This describes you." Sirius stated bluntly.

"That's why I picked it," I said, turning my laptop off and putting it on Remus's nightstand. "Also 'cause a friend of mine wrote it. But how would you know if it describes me if you only met me this afternoon?"

Sirius leapt up off the floor, and was about to exit the dorm, with me following him, when James stopped us. "Hold on," he said, rummaging around in his trunk. "I have something- oh, here it is!" He extracted a mass of silvery fabric, and Sirius's jaw dropped. "No. Way." he whispered. "That-that can't be real."

James grinned mischeviously. "Why can't it?" He swung the fabric over himself, and vanished.

Sirius was silent, but a large grin spread across his face, until he looked almost insane.

I edged away from him. "Umm... Sirius? You _may_ want to stop smiling now..."

Sirius shook his head, still grinning wildly.

Remus retreated behind his curtains with a scroll of parchment, ink and a quill. Not a moment later, there was a yell and a thud from behind them.

James sat up from under the invisibility cloak with a slash across his cheek. Remes peered out from behind the curtains. His eyes widened when he saw James's bloody cheek. "Oh my god- sorry James! Really! Here, hold on-" he took out his wand, muttered, "_Ferula_," and a bandage appeared over the cut. "Better?"

James poked the bandage. "Yeah." He got up and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, tossing it back into his trunk and slamming the lid, making me jump.

"No exploring?" I asked.

"Nope!" James said cheerfully. "Not tonight!"

"But why?"

"I don't fancy exploring with my cheek cut open."

"Ah. Well then," I walked back over to the door and opened it, pausing to turn back to James. "Goodnight." I proceeded to walk out into the common room, where some older students still lingered, talking and finishing summer homework. I ascended the girls' staircase, entering my dorm to find Lily and Amber there. Lily turned to me. "You were with them, weren't you?" she asked accusingly.

"Er... what?"

"Those three boys that harassed Severus?"

"Oh! Yes, but I didn't like it, and I told them that."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No, really! I can't _stand_ bullies." I shot a pointed look at Amber, who huffed and turned away.

Lily nodded, satisfied with my explanation.

"Also, James fancies you."

"James?"

"James. Potter. The one with the messy black hair and the glasses?"

"Oh! Him. Really?"

"Yeah. So... fair warning." I grabbed my pyjamas out of my trunk and vanished behind my curtains to put them on, making my hair short like I always did before I went to bed to avoid tangling.

I poked my head out of my curtains to toss my clothes (and laptop, because the stuff in my trunk was essentially just cloth) into my trunk, place my wand on top, and close and latch the lid.

I slipped under the red-and-gold covers, and I felt really tired all of a sudden, which was odd because I usually don't get tired until about midnight, but I set my alarm and stashed it under my pillow, careful to put it to the side to avoid accidentally pressing buttons, and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Odd ending, but... IT'S AN UPDATE, OKAY?!**  
**Reviews make my world go round... hint, hint...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! New chapter! Woo...**  
**I recieved several reviews from TamadhurOfHarad, and as he/she/they disabled private messages and I couldn't respond to them, I'm answering them here!**

**I was originally going to name Rayva Raven, but that name doesn't really fit with her personality. And her parents are oddballs.**  
**I know what 1970's computers looked like, I know that YouTube wasn't invented until 2005, I know that none of the songs mentioned were around in the 70's, and I know that Sirius Black is hot, but... I tend not to think things through, so... let's just pretend that they have technology from the future because their sheer awesomeness created a time portal that the technology and songs and stuff fell through.**

**That's a good explanation, right? ^_^ '**

An unpleasant beeping noise woke me the next morning. I groaned and yanked my alarm clock out from under my pillow and looked at the time, my eyes still slightly fuzzy. The clock read 6:15, and as I had apparently slept through fifteen minutes of beeping, I decided to get up.  
I threw the blankets off, shivering slightly, and leaned over to grab my clothes and wand. There was no way I would touch the cold stone floor with bare feet.

I took around two minutes to get dressed, and I hopped off of my bed quickly, moving over ot the mirror on the far wall to fix my hair, which basically just means that I made my hair a bit longer and messier than normal.  
I spotted Lily emerging from behind her curtains in the mirror, and I greeted her with a small wave. She mumbled something in response, buttoning the last two buttons on her shirt.  
I decided to just go with a simple tie knot, and I tied it slightly messily as I walked down the stairs and into the common room. Sirius and James were there. "Hello," I said quietly. "Where's Remus?"

Sirius and James looked at each other worriedly. "He looked terrible this morning," Sirius said.

"Yeah," James continued. "He was vomiting, and he was all pale and shaky, and he refused to go to the hospital wing."

"So we made him stay in bed." Sirius finished.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm gonna go check on him," I said, starting up the boys' staircase.

James shrugged. "Suit yourself, but breakfast starts in fifteen minutes," he said, heading out of the portrait hole with Sirius.

I cautiously pushed open the door to the boys' dorm, half expecting to find Remus passed out on the floor. He wasn't.

He was passed out on his bed.

I swore quietly, running over to him and checking his pulse.

"Hey," he whispered. "You should be down at breakfast."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You were _passed out_ and _vomiting_, and you tell me to go to breakfast?!"

"Don't.. worry about me. I'll... be fine... nothing I haven't dealt with before..." Remus replied. "Although... water would be nice..."

I stared at him. "You need the hospital wing. Like, right now."

Remus shook his head, and then winced. "No, I'll be fine.. I'll go there later..."

The tips of my hair were turning orange. "Unless you mean _later_ as in _the next few minutes_, I disagree. You're sick, Remus, and you're going ot the hospital wing if I have to knock you out and drag you there!"

Remus winced at my loud-ish tone of voice, and sat up. He was dressed, although his shirt was wrinkled, and he stared at me. "There. Are you happy? I'll meet you in the common room."

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'nope'?"

"Unless you have amazing balance, I highly doubt you can make it down the stairs."

Remus growled. I'm not lying. He _literally growled at me_, and his eyes turned amber. "_Make up your mind_."

"Whoa. Chill, Remus," I said, backing away. "If it means that much to you, I'll wait in the common room!"

He collapsed back onto the bed with a huff. "I'm not going to the hospital wing right now," he said with an air of finality. "I'm going to sleep in, and then if I don't feel any better, I'll go."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But if, after lunch, someone comes up here and you're, like, passed out on the floor or something, you're going whether you want to or not."

Remus nodded and turned away from me. I headed back out through the portrait hole and to the Great Hall, and I managed to not get lost, which was great because once I'm lost, it takes a _really_ long time for me to find my way.

The Hall was full, and if it wasn't for the fact that Sirius had stretched out along the bench I might have had to sit somewhere else. When Sirius saw me, he straightened up and grinned. "So, what's up with Remus?" he asked me.

I flopped down next to him and grabbed a piece of bacon. "He refused to go to the hospital wing again," I started, nibbling on a corner of the bacon. "Except he got all growly at me, and he promised that he'd go to the hospital wing before lunch." My hair turned light green, a sign that I was concerned or worried about something.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"That's better than nothing," James stated reluctantly, munching on a sausage.

"But do we know what's wrong with him?" Sirius asked.

A massive cloud of owls came swooping in through one of the large windows near the ceiling, but I didn't notice. I was thinking about Remus. "I... have a theory," I said reluctantly. "But I'm not sharing!" I added hastily when I saw their excited expressions.

Sirius scowled and fell silent, but James was persistent. "Why won't you? If we know, then we can help him!"

I laughed, grabbing a few strawberries and biting into one. "Because one, my theory might not be correct and I don't want you two to falsely accuse him of something, and two, if my theory is correct, it's nothing you can help with."

"But _why_ wouldn't we be able to help?"

"Because the only way you _could_ help is by doing something incredibly difficult, and if it goes wrong, the results could be fatal." I said, eating another strawberry. James let up, and just in time too, because McGonagall was coming around with the schedules and she'd probably get mad if she caught us arguing. I examined my schedule and nibbling on my last strawberry.

_MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY_

_BREAKFAST - 6:45 - 9:00_

_9:00 - 10:30 - Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall_

_10:30 - 12:00 - Charms - Professor Flitwick_

_LUNCH - 12:00 - 1:30_

_1:30 - 3:00 - Potions - Professor Slughorn_

_4:30 - 6:00 - History of Magic - Professor Binns_

_DINNER - 6:00 - 7:30_

_TUESDAY, THURSDAY_

_BREAKFAST - 6:45 - 9:00_

_9:00 - 12:00 - Double Potions - Professor Slughorn_

_LUNCH - 12:00 - 1:30_

_1:30 - 3:00 - Herbology - Professor Sprout_

_3:00 - 4:30 - Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor Nayes_

_DINNER - 6:00 - 7:30_

James glanced at his schedule, took Sirius's and looked over that, and then leaned around Sirius to examine mine. He grinned. "We have the same schedules," he said happily. "But... what about Remus?"

I shrugged. We hadn't seen his schedule, but since he probably wasn't going to class today, it could wait. "Pity he has to miss the first day of class," I murmured, almost to myself. I stood up, folding my schedule and shoving it into my pocket. "I'm going to go get my bag and then see if I can find the Transfiguration room," I said quietly to Sirius and James.

They looked at me oddly, but shrugged and turned back to the food.

I sighed, exiting the Great Hall and standing just outside the huge doors, trying to remember the way back to Gryffindor Tower. I shrugged, going left. I still had time.

I took a few random turns, not really paying attention to where I was going, when I hit a dead end. There was a small box on the floor, and I knelt down and opened it.

A large ball of smoke rushed out, and I stumbled back, almost falling over. I lay there on my back, propped up on my elbows as the smoke turned into a large crowd of people. They were teasing, jeering, laughing, pointing at me, and one stepped forward. She looked scornfully down at me, and kicked me. Hard. I flew back and skidded to a halt, tears streaming down my face. They continued jeering and laughing at me. I curled into a ball, shuddering. I didn't have my wand. It was back in my bag, which was in my dorm.

They closed into a circle around me, and the same one that had kicked me stepped forward again, raising a foot. I put up an arm in a feeble attempt to protect my face, and tears were flowing freely and dropping onto the floor, and the foot came crashing down, and-

"_Riddikulus!_"

The crowd of people turned into a tall girl with long, straight, dull pink hair and bright blue eyes holding a long, bloody knife in her hand, and then vanished with a puff of smoke.

Someone knelt down in front of me, and I looked up at them, realizing that the person was Professor Nayes. I slid back against the wall, my hair fading out to a dull gray-purple, and took huge, shuddering breaths, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

Nayes walked over to me and offered a hand. I took it and stood up slightly shakily. "What-what was that thing?" I asked her.

"A boggart," she answered. "It takes the form of whatever we fear the most."

I looked at her. "Your greatest fear is getting made into a cupcake?"

She laughed gently. "Well, the story was pretty scary. I don't know anyone who's read that and not secretly feared being made into a cupcake. Anyways," she checked her watch, "It's 8:45. What's your first class?"

"Transfiguration."

She drew in a sharp breath. "That's pretty far away. I see you don't have your stuff, and Gryffindor Tower is pretty far away too. I could Summon your stuff for you. Is it all in a bag?"

I nodded.

She waved her wand, and nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, my bag came whizzing around the corner. Nayes caught it and handed it to me. "Do you know how to get to the Transfiguration classroom?" she asked me.

I shook my head, embarrassed.

She sighed. "Of course. Just... just go back to the Great Hall and follow someone else."

I was slightly confused. Was she thinking? Did she realize that everyone had classes? I shook my head and stood up, shouldered my bag and walked slowly back down the hallway.

"Hey! Ray!" I looked up and saw James and Sirius running at me. I flinched, stepping back.

They stopped just in front of me. "Hey," Sirius said, panting. "What were you doing?"

"Boggart," I said shortly, brushing past them.

"A what-now?" Srius asked, following me as I walked quickly away. "Is something wrong?"

"Boggart," I repeated. "It turns into whatever we fear the most."

"What'd it turn into?" James asked me curiously.

"That is _personal_, James," I growled, the tips of my hair turning red.

James noticed. "Whoa. Okay, Ray. You don't have to tell me."

I sighed. "Do either of you know where the Transfiguration classroom is? And why were you following me?"

Sirius grinned nervously. "We didn't know where the Transfiguration room was... so we... _may_ have followed you..."

I growled. "So basically," My har was half red and half black, "We're all lost," My hair turned all red, "Classes start in eight minutes," My eyes turned red, "And we have NO WAY of knowing WHERE TO GO?!" I whirled around to face them, and they both took a step back.

"I-" James began, but I silenced him with a cold stare.

"_I don't want to hear it_," I said coldly, venom dripping from every syllable. Sirius frowned, and James looked hurt, but I didn't care. I stalked away darkly, leaving James and Sirius to ponder just why the hell I was so angry.

I eventually found the Transfiguration room, although I was two minutes late.

McGonagall looked down at me coldly. "Why are you late, Kalayin?" she asked sharply.

I flinched. During my search for the Transfiguration room, my temper had cooled somewhat, and my hair had turned to an ice blue. My eyes were light green, and I looked up at McGonagall with a small amount of fear shining in them. "I ran into a boggart, ma'am," I responded quietly, "And I got lost."

I thought I saw McGonagall's eyes soften, if only for a moment, but they hardened again before I could tell for sure. "Well, I do not tolerate lateness. You will not be allowed into my classroom if you are ever late again." She motioned for me to sit down, and I took a seat at the back of the room with my head down.

"As I was about to explain, today we are going to be attempting to change matchsticks into needles." She handed a box of matchsticks to a girl in the front row to pass out to everyone. SHe continued tlking, but I was only half listening. I was thinking about Remus and anxiously watching the door, hoping Sirius and James would enter through it soon.

The girl wth the matchsticks passed by my table, placing one on my table and giving me a small sympathetic smile. I smiled back, my hair darkening to a navy color, showing that my mood was returning to normal.

The girk walked back up to the front, handed the box back to McGonagall, and returned to her seat, taking out her wand.

I took out my own, glancing at the incantation on the board before turning my attention to the matchstick laying on the wooden table in front of me. I attempted the spell, jabbing my wand at it and watching as... nothing happened.

It continued in this manner for around five minutes until the matchstick _finally_ turned pointy and silver.

I grinned happily, my hair finally darkening to its normal black. My eyes were still green, but I didn't see the point in changing that, since all it meant was that I was worried for Remus, and they would just turn green again anyways if I tried.

McGonagall was walking around the room, and she saw that I had managed to change my matchstick into a needle. She awarded ten points to Gryffindor, and I smiled, but the smile faded when I remembered that Sirius and James were probably still lost, and Remus could be, like, coughing up his lungs right now. Or... something.

I changed my needle into a matchstick and back a few times, and then I got bored. I pulled out a spare piece of parchment and started to draw.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was drawing, so when I looked down at the parchment, I was fairly surprised.

I had drawn a wolf, stag, dog, and bear running across a field, with a dragon and some sort of chimera flying above them. The chimera reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it... I kept thinking of My Little Pony for some reason. And then it hit me.

That chimera was Discord.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Charms was pretty uneventful. We were practicing the Levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_, but only a few people managed it. I was not one of them.  
Sirius and James were there, and they avoided me somewhat. I was slightly hurt, but I figured I would do the same thing if I were them, so I let it go.

"I'm gonna go see if Remus is in the hospital wing," I said after Charms as we were walking toward the Great Hall.

Sirius nodded and continued walking, and James shot me a glance that attempted to apologize for Sirius's lack of caring.

I walked quickly back to Gryffindor Tower, as I didn't know where the Hospital Wing was and I had no intention of getting lost again, and Remus might've been, like, passed out or something.

I quickly clambered through the portrait hole. The common room was deserted because lunch had started, and I sprinted up the stairs to the boys' dorm, slamming the door open. Remus wasn't in there. I checked the bathroom and the wardrobes, for some odd reason, and then had an idea that was in no way connected to Remus.

I walked down the stairs and up the girls' stairs, entering my dorm. I went over to my shoddily-made bed (I didn't feel like making it neatly) and pulled my pillow out on top of the red blanket.

I took my wand out, jabbed it at the pillow, and muttered, "_Tremo Minima_." The pillow vibrated for a second, and then became still. I smiled inwardly and replaced the pillow, exiting the dorm and climbing back out of the portrait hole.

Deciding that Remus was more important than food, I started toward the Hospital Wing. I had a vague idea of where it was, based off of my mom's stories, and I managed to get there alive, although it took me a little while.

I pushed open the door, and saw Madam Pomfrey rearranging something in a tall wooden cabinet.

"Um... Excuse me?" I asked nervously. "Is Remus here?"

Pomfrey turned to me. "Yes... Why?"

"Because he said he would come here before lunch, and I want to see if he's okay."

"M'fine!" came Remus's muffled voice from behind the curtains on one of the beds.

"You sure?" I asked, addressing the curtains. "It sounds like you're trying to suffocate yourself with a pillow."

I heard muffled laughter, and Remus replied, "I don't doubt it. Go have lunch, Ray, I'll be fine. I'm being serious."

"Don't know why you'd want to be him," I teased, heading toward the door, "But whatever floats your boat!" I left the Hospital Wing in good spirits and headed down to the Great Hall to inform Sirius and James that Remus was alive and seemingly better.

I could hear the chatter and noise even before I opened the doors, and when I slid quietly into the Hall, I saw that it was _packed_.

I walked along the Gryffindor table looking for Sirius and James, and I found that they had thankfully saved a spot for me.

I sat down and grabbed a piece of bread. James turned to me. "Is Remus okay?" he asked quietly.

"He's in the Hospital Wing," I replied. "He seems to be in good spirits. I didn't see him though, he was behind curtains." I started eating the bread, staring at the table and pondering about Sirius's lack of caring.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I startled when James slapped the table directly in front of me.

"_What_?" I asked irritably.

James grinned crookedly. "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were alive. You've been sitting like that for, like, ten minutes."

"Oh." I grabbed another slice of bread and nibbled on it. "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm still alive."

"So I see- wait. Why would it be _unfortunate_ for me?" James frowned at me, and I blushed.

"I'm... not hungry," I said, finishing my second bread piece and standing up, shouldering my bag. I began to walk away, but I tripped over something.

I landed hard on my hands, and I clambered back up, wincing. I saw Sirius withdrawing his leg, and I rounded on him. "What the hell, Sirius?!" I said angrily, rubbing my hand. "That _hurt_!"

He shrugged indifferently and turned away, but I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again. "No. You're going to tell me why you're being such an arse, or you will regret it."

He laughed. "That's a pretty ambiguous threat, Ray. You sure you can hold it up?"

I growled, but managed to keep my hair under control. I couldn't control my eyes though, and I knew they were turning red, but then I felt something shift. I glared at Sirius. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?" I asked quietly.

"Whoa. Chill. Your eyes're like dragon eyes right now," Sirius said, leaning away from me.

"Wait. Really?" I snatched Sirius's spoon and studied my eyes. They did indeed look like dragon eyes, and I groaned. I'd have to figure out how to change them back. I hoped it wasn't too difficult. "Great," I muttered sarcastically. "One of my four friends is acting like he doesn't know me, Remus is quite possibly dying, and my eyes have changed species. Just _great_." I sat back down and buried my head in my arms, watching as my hair faded out to a dull purple.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off, standing up and running out of the Great Hall.

I leaned against the wall to the left of the doors to the Hall and tried to hold back tears. I didn't understand Sirius's behavior or Remus's illness, and it seemed that I had just gone from four friends to three. I needed someplace quiet and private, to sort out my thoughts and just calm down. Then I remembered a story my dad told me on my ninth birthday, about a room on the seventh floor that can fulfill almost all of your wishes.

I decided that the worst that could happen was that I'd run into another boggart, and if that did happen I'd just try to run.

It took me a little while to find the tapestry that the room was supposed to be across from, and I paced around, trying to remember how to get into the room.

After my fifth pace, I looked up in frustration and saw a large oak door where a blank wall had been just a minute before. I cautiously pushed it open, and gasped audibly when I saw the interior of the room.

Musical instruments of every kind lined the walls, from piccolos to tubas and everything in between, and there were several chairs and music stands. A small bookshelf crammed with folders and books was in the far right corner, and standing on the floor was a piano, an organ, a turntable that looked extremely similar to mine, and there was even a harpsichord.

A _harpsichord_.

I had never met a harpsichord player. Who even _plays_ the harpsichord anyways?! It's like a piano, but no volume settings.

Piano is better than harpsichord.

Ahem.

I walked slowly over to the turntable, brushing my fingers along the instruments within my reach lightly as I went. I stood behind it, flicking the 'on' switch and watching various switches and buttons light up.

I slid a few sliders up, and listened to the noise they made. I shook my head and slid them back down again, switching the turntable off and sitting down at the piano. I searched my mind for a song and finally settled for a song composed by a Muggle named Kyle Landry. It was a medley of several songs from the Pokemon games. I took a deep breath, settling my hands on the keyboard, and began to play.

I don't know how long I was playing, but when the song was finished, I turned toward the door...  
...And fell off of the piano bench when I saw Professor Dumbledore standing there.

I landed in a heap on the floor, my hair in my face. I pushed it behind my ears, spluttering, and stood up, brushing my shirt off. "Hello, Professor," I said nervously. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the very same thing," Dumbledore said, smiling.

I laughed nervously. "Well you see, I needed to relax and kind of... sort my thoughts out... so I came here... I can leave if you want..."

His eyes twinkled. "Thirty points to Gryffindor for musical prowess. Class starts in twenty minutes, by the way, and I believe you have Potions next?"

I nodded.

"I assume you know it takes place in the dungeons?"

I nodded again, grabbing my bag.

"So you should get going!" Dumbledore left, and I was aout to sprint through the door when I had an idea.

I could just ask for a door to the dungeons.

As soon as I formulated that thought, a door appeared near the knockoff piano- sorry, the _harpsichord_\- and when I opened it, there was a long staircase.

And I mean _long_.

I sighed and started down the staircase. _If worse comes to worst_, I thought, _I can always wish for a banister to slide down._

**A/N: Hi! I know that the first day of classes is takng FOOOOREEEEVEEERRR, but it's just 'cause it's the first day of classes. If every day took up an entire chapter, then this story would be, like, five million chapters long, or...something.**

**If you don't review, my world will stop spinning, and I will either freeze to death or burn to death.**  
**Do you really want that kind of guilt on your shoulders?**

**BIG HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE FEEDBACK OF ANY SORT EVEN IF IT'S CRITICISM**  
**IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU GUYS CARE ENOUGH TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON MY WRITING *sob***

**You guys are the best...**


	7. Chapter 7

I arrived at Potions with a couple minutes to spare without having to make a banister, even though I was slightly out of breath by the time I reached the heavy iron door to the Potions classroom. When I entered, the first thing I noticed was that there were only Slytherins in the room. I glanced around anxiously for the one Slytherin I knew, and I sighed in relief when I spotted her, weaving through rows of desks with two chairs at each one.

Sybil was inspecting a small burn streak at a table in the far back corner of the room, brushing her fingers over the black spot. I walked around behind her and said quietly, "Hey."

She jumped and stifled a shriek, albeit not perfectly. She attracted the attention of a few students, but a glare from her sent them scurrying away. She turned her eyes, still in full glare-mode, on me. "What the _hell_ was that for, Kalayin?!" she whisper-yelled, not wishing to attract the attention of Slughorn.

I grinned sheepishly, setting my bag down on the table in front of the one Sybil was at. "I... was bored?"

She huffed and leaned a hip against the table, watching me idly as I organized my black bag with the Discord decal on it, switching parchments around, organizing textbooks, that sort of thing, when I felt a massive presence behind me. I turned around slowly...

...And was face-to-face (well, almost face-to-face) with a disturbingly happy Slughorn. His eyes darted quickly up and down my body, and I sat down uncomfortably, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hello Professor..." I said nervously.

"Why hello, Miss Kalayin!" he boomed at me. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Of all the things he could have talked about, he chose the _weather_?! He teaches in a _dungeon_, for Merlin's sake! But, since I had no plans to anger a teahcer, I simply nodded stiffly and busied myself in my bag, hoping he would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, he stayed. "I believe you know a Mrs. Emiliana Kalayin?" he asked me interestedly. "Famous Herbologist and Potioneer?"

"I think I would know my own _mother_, _sir_," I replied icily. I looked to Sybil beseechingly, willing her to help me, but she just gave me a look that said, _you're on your own this time_.

I stifled a groan and looked towards the door, only half-listening to Slughorn rambling on about how great my mother was and how when she was his student, she was top in the class and oh, there was this one time when she had left her book at her house when she came back from Christmas break and she had to borrow an older student's book and she understood everything even though she was a third-year and it was a fifth-year book...

I tuned him out completely after that.

I sat there staring at the door, thinking about my mother. But I wasn't thinkng of how amazing she was with plants and Potions. i was thinking about how she had looked thinner, more tired than usual before September 1st, and how her hair seemed to be getting thinner as well. I decided to send a letter to her asking if she was alright.

The classroom door burst open, and James sprinted in, followed closely by Sirius. They both froze at the sight of the Slytherins, and I stretched my arm out to them, pleading for help getting away from Slughorn and his excruciatingly long anecdotes about my mother.

James walked over and sat down next to me, and Sirius pulled a chair over and sat down on James's other side.

Slughorn noticed. "Mr. Black, m'boy, no more than two to a table I'm afraid..."

James, Sirius and I were having a silent debate with our eyes over who should leave, and I was losing the fight, when the iron door creaked open and a Ravenclaw poked her head in. "Excuse me, Professor?" she asked in a strange, almost _reptilian_ accent. "Professor McGonagall needs one Rayva Kalayin..."

James and Sirius turned to look at me, and I shrugged as I picked up my bag and followed the brunette Ravenclaw out.

We walked in silence for a while, and I began to get bored. "So..." I said, turning to the Ravenclaw. "What's your name?"

She started and turned to me. "My name?"

"Yeah. You do have one, right?"

"Oh... yeah, I do, but it's foreign, and so far only people from Drakonirus can pronounce it."

"Dra-cone-eye-rus?"

"_Drakonirus_."

"Oh. Hit me. See if I can pronounce your extensively strange foreign name."

"Pythacorinthion."

"Ah. Um... can I just call you Pytha?" _Her name is stranger than mine_, I thought.

"Sure."

We walked in silence for a bit longer.

"What's Drakonirus like?"

"Um... kind of primitive. We hunt."

"Like with rifles?"

"With bows and arrows."

"_Wicked_. Do you have a leader?"

"...Of a sort."

"Well, what's their name?"

"...Oh look, we're here!"

I could tell she had avoided the question, but she had already vanished. I steeled myself and knocked on the wooden door in front of me.

A slightly muffled, "Enter!" came from the other side, and so I did.

"Have a seat," McGonagall said. She looked somber, and I grew anxious.

I sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"Miss Kalayin," she began quietly, "I'm afraid your mother..." she put a hand on my shoulder, "has passed. I'm sorry."

My world stopped. My chin hit the desk with a _thunk_, but I didn't notice. I was numb, nonfeeling. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead.

I managed to open my mouth to speak. "H-how?" I whispered hoarsely.

McGonagall understood. "She was brewing, and she slipped on a patch of water and her face landed in the unfinished, boiling potion."

"Because of me," I said quietly. I remembered that water. I was getting ice, about ten minutes before we left for Platform 9 3/4, and a piece fell on the floor. I had neglected to pick it up, and apparently no one had bothered to wipe it up when it melted, and that had cost her her life.

Always, _always_ a bad idea to brew in the kitchen.

I breathed in sharply as my hair and eyes faded out to a light grey color and I grew paler. All the feeling, the guilt, the grief, the _pain_, came rushing back at me all at once, and my head slumped onto the desk, sobs wracking through my body.

No.

No.

_No_.

I might have registered McGonagall Flooing Madam Pomfrey and asking her for some shock potion, but if I did, I didn't care.

One coherent thought made it through the blizzard of grief and guilt that was my mind.

One thought.

_I don't want to live on this planet anymore._

**A/N: Hi guys! I **_**know**_** I haven't updated in forever and I **_**know**_** that this is a really short chapter, but... I've had a lot to do... My computer has a virus, so I'm kinda hesitant to turn it on to write and post and stuff, so...**  
**AAAANYWAAAYS, hope you enjoyed, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up, sadly, but... please review?**

**What was your favorite part?**  
**Did you think Slughorn was OOC?**  
**Constructive criticism?**

**I CRAVE REVIEWS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoops-a-doodles.**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Remus asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

My eye twitched slightly. "Yes. I'm sure. Now leave me ALONE!" I stormed away, tears in my eyes, and I heard Sirius mutter something about how I needed a party, followed by a sharp noise. Apparently James and Remus had both slapped him at the same time. I didn't look back, however, just continued down the corridor, not really paying attention to where I was going.

After about five minutes of aimless walking, I stopped and leaned against the wall, sighing dejectedly. Other students had started to avoid me, and the Slytherins were worse than ever, although Sirius, Remus and James tried their best to cheer me up and protect me from them, it still hurt. I allowed a few tears to escape, and heard a mocking laugh.

"Crying for Mummy, are you?"

Oh great. Not now...

I stood up straight resignedly, sighing and focusing my attention on the frizzy-haired Slytherin seventh-year in front of me.

"Actually no. I'm crying because of you. You're probably feeling pretty proud right now, you and your minion- sorry, 'friends'."

"Aww... I made the little bitty baby cry, how sad."

Oddly enough, I was feeling more energetic now that I had something to vent at.

"Yes, can't you hear? Or are those disturbingly large ears on the sides of that atrocity some people might accidentally call a face just for show?"

Bellatrix snarled, and Lucius stepped forward angrily.

"I'll have you know, Gryffindor, that I'm a prefect with much more power than you."

I scoffed. This is fun. "Said the non-Metamorphmagus."

Snape (I had just noticed him, to be honest. Him and Sybil. I swear they're teleporting lizard people, or...something) stiffened behind his Potions book.

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at me, grinning maliciously.

Sybil moved forward slightly, anticipating a fight.

I pulled out my own wand, casually pointing it at Lucius' hair.

Staring intensely at him, I expected to see what he was thinking, but all I got was a sharp pain in my head.

"Well that's troubling," I said to myself. "I am terribly sorry, but I really must be going," I told the (mostly) angry Slytherins. "But I'll catch up with you guys later- Count Dracula, Pinkie Pie wannabe, Frozone, and Syllable. Always a pleasure." I started walking away, but paused a few yards away from them, turning around. "Oh- Incendio." The ends of Lucius' hair caught fire, and Sybil stifled a laugh.

Walking away and making a few random turns, I soon realized that- "I have no idea where I am." I said to myself. "Okay. So. First step: Retrace them." Continuing the conversation with myself, I went back the way I came, earning more than a few odd stares- ("Why're they giving us those looks?" "Probably because we're talking to ourself." "But if we don't talk to us who will?" "Remus." "Point taken.")

"So, we retraced our steps and we're even more lost. Now what?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Who else is there to ask?"

"That Ravenclaw staring at us."

"Who, the prefect?"

"Yes the prefect, you idiot, who did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, you're calling me an idiot? You ARE me!"

The prefect slowly approached me. "A-are you lost?" he asked tentatively.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Great question... Gryffindor common room? Yeah, Gryffindor common room. Know how to get there?"

He just stood staring at me with an odd look.

"Oi!" I snapped my fingers near his ear, and he shook his head and pointed down the corridor.

"Go that way, make two rights and three lefts and you should end up at the hospital wing. You should know how to get back from there, right?"

"Suuuuure," I said sarcastically, but I don't think he picked up on it because he smiled in relief and quickly walked away.

"Well that was weird. So, two rights and three lefts."

"Yup."

"ONWARDS!"

**So, short chapter. I'm sorry... I've had some major writer's block lately, but expect a new chapter soon! Maybe even tomorrow...**

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE PUT UP WITH MY ERRATIC UPDATES PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A DOABLE UPDATE SCHEDULE PLEASE**

**And I'm not the best at writing depression WHOOOOPS**

**Also I'm really sorry about the modernization I was born in 2003 PLSDONTKILLME**


End file.
